


Seventeen Request One Shot

by jyanism



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: I'll try by best, Mentioned SEVENTEEN Ensemble, Other, Request book, any plot, request
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-13 09:42:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 15,504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28526397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jyanism/pseuds/jyanism
Summary: Hi, this is my request book, you can request any plot you want and I'll try my best to write.Chap. 1 — Amusement (Caretaker!96liner & Little!97liner)Chap. 2 — Hurt (Jihoon X Minghao)Chap. 3 — HBD, Appa! (Parents! Soonhoon)Chap. 4 — Sasaeng ( Mingyu X Everyone)Chap. 5 — 4 Ways To Get Caught (JunHao)
Relationships: Boo Seungkwan & Kim Mingyu, Boo Seungkwan/Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups, Boo Seungkwan/Chwe Hansol | Vernon, Boo Seungkwan/Hong Jisoo | Joshua, Boo Seungkwan/Jeon Wonwoo, Boo Seungkwan/Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi, Boo Seungkwan/Lee Chan | Dino, Boo Seungkwan/Lee Jihoon | Woozi, Boo Seungkwan/Lee Seokmin | DK, Boo Seungkwan/Wen Jun Hui | Jun, Boo Seungkwan/Xu Ming Hao | The8, Boo Seungkwan/Yoon Jeonghan, Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups/Chwe Hansol | Vernon, Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups/Hong Jisoo | Joshua, Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups/Jeon Wonwoo, Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups/Kim Mingyu, Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups/Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi, Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups/Lee Chan | Dino, Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups/Lee Jihoon | Woozi, Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups/Lee Seokmin | DK, Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups/Wen Jun Hui | Jun, Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups/Xu Ming Hao | The8, Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups/Yoon Jeonghan, Chwe Hansol | Vernon/Hong Jisoo | Joshua, Chwe Hansol | Vernon/Jeon Wonwoo, Chwe Hansol | Vernon/Kim Mingyu, Chwe Hansol | Vernon/Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi, Chwe Hansol | Vernon/Lee Chan | Dino, Chwe Hansol | Vernon/Lee Jihoon | Woozi, Chwe Hansol | Vernon/Lee Seokmin | DK, Chwe Hansol | Vernon/Wen Jun Hui | Jun, Chwe Hansol | Vernon/Xu Ming Hao | The8, Chwe Hansol | Vernon/Yoon Jeonghan, Hong Jisoo | Joshua/Jeon Wonwoo, Hong Jisoo | Joshua/Kim Mingyu, Hong Jisoo | Joshua/Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi, Hong Jisoo | Joshua/Lee Chan | Dino, Hong Jisoo | Joshua/Lee Jihoon | Woozi, Hong Jisoo | Joshua/Lee Seokmin | DK, Hong Jisoo | Joshua/Wen Jun Hui | Jun, Hong Jisoo | Joshua/Xu Ming Hao | The8, Hong Jisoo | Joshua/Yoon Jeonghan, Jeon Wonwoo/Kim Mingyu, Jeon Wonwoo/Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi, Jeon Wonwoo/Lee Chan | Dino, Jeon Wonwoo/Lee Jihoon | Woozi, Jeon Wonwoo/Lee Seokmin | DK, Jeon Wonwoo/Wen Jun Hui | Jun, Jeon Wonwoo/Xu Ming Hao | The8, Jeon Wonwoo/Yoon Jeonghan, Kim Mingyu/Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi, Kim Mingyu/Lee Chan | Dino, Kim Mingyu/Lee Jihoon | Woozi, Kim Mingyu/Lee Seokmin | DK, Kim Mingyu/Wen Jun Hui | Jun, Kim Mingyu/Xu Ming Hao | The8, Kim Mingyu/Yoon Jeonghan, Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi/Lee Chan | Dino, Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi/Lee Jihoon | Woozi, Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi/Lee Seokmin | DK, Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi/Wen Jun Hui | Jun, Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi/Xu Ming Hao | The8, Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi/Yoon Jeonghan, Lee Chan | Dino/Lee Jihoon | Woozi, Lee Chan | Dino/Lee Seokmin | DK, Lee Chan | Dino/Wen Jun Hui | Jun, Lee Chan | Dino/Xu Ming Hao | The8, Lee Chan | Dino/Yoon Jeonghan, Lee Jihoon | Woozi/Lee Seokmin | DK, Lee Jihoon | Woozi/Wen Jun Hui | Jun, Lee Jihoon | Woozi/Xu Ming Hao | The8, Lee Jihoon | Woozi/Yoon Jeonghan, Lee Seokmin | DK/Wen Jun Hui | Jun, Lee Seokmin | DK/Xu Ming Hao | The8, Lee Seokmin | DK/Yoon Jeonghan, Wen Jun Hui | Jun/Xu Ming Hao | The8, Wen Jun Hui | Jun/Yoon Jeonghan, Xu Ming Hao | The8/Yoon Jeonghan
Comments: 73
Kudos: 67





	1. Introduction

Hi, my name is Jia. And I just made a request book where you can request anything for your favourite ship. I'll try my best to write everything that you will ask me to do. Every plot, every au, and so on. 

But, no smut. I'll follow the flow. So, I'll do the first one who commented first, but if I don't have any idea or having a writer's block in that part, I'll skip to do the next one. I remind you already, okay?

Love you all ❤️

Index: 

**Chap. 1 —** Amusement _(caretaker!96liner & little!97liner) _

**Chap. 2 —** Hurt _(Jihoon X Minghao)_

 **Chap. 3 —** HBD, Appa! _(Parents! Soonhoon)_

 **Chap. 4 —** Sasaeng _(Mingyu X Everyone)_

 **Chap. 5 —** 4 Ways To Get Caught _(JunHao)_

i hate to say this, and I know that the one who read it also hates this, but I have to stop receiving request. There's too many requests that I don't finish yet, and when I'm finished wrote it, I promise I open back. 


	2. Amusement (caretaker!96liner & little!97liner)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Requester: @minghaofab  
> Request: hi can i request a 96 line x 97 line where the 97 line are littles and the 96 line take care of them please
> 
> Thanks for requesting a story in this book! I love you!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so read this. English is not my first language, so I'm sorry for the grammar error or any typos.
> 
> Secondly, @minghaofab asked me to do a story where Gyu and Seok tease Minghao and Minghao sad. So, I thought that maybe this can do. But! When I read it back, I was like "What? This is not tease!" So, I'm sorry. I hope you'll love this story! I tried to do just like what you said, but I failed. I'm sorry.

Seokmin comes out from his bedroom while holding a toy plushie in one hand, and rubbing his eyes to get rid of the drowsiness. Wonwoo, who saw the kid immediately runs to him, lift him in the air and kiss his cheeks. 

"Good morning, baby. How your sleep?" He asks, as both of them make their ways into the kitchen. 

Jihoon, on the other hand, is preparing all the ingredients to make some pancakes for the kids. It's their favourite after all. When he sees Wonwoo is coming into the kitchen along with Seokmin, he ignores everything and goes to them. "Good morning, Seokminnie." 

"Why are you woke up so early? Soonyoung is still sleeping." Asks Wonwoo. The kids always woke up in the afternoon after all the grown-ups woke up. 

"I can't sleep. Minghao always coughed and it woke us up!" Says Seokmin as he pouts, and holds the plushie tightly. 

Wonwoo and Jihoon just look at each other. There must be something wrong with Minghao if he coughed too often. "And, where is Mingyu?" 

"Gyu already went to sleep with Soonie! I want to sleep with Soonie too!" 

"How if you help me to cook some pancakes, baby? We can cook together!" Jihoon says as he put Seokmin, who is giggling, into his arms. Seokmin just holds Jihoon's neck tightly, and kisses the older's cheeks. 

"Eung! Minnie wants to help!" 

Meanwhile, Wonwoo makes his way to Minghao's room to check the kid. He never get sick for this year, even when Mingyu always get sick and sneeze to someone's face. He opens the door slowly, and peeks a little bit. Minghao is alone inside the room, while his body is being wrapped by the thick blanket. 

"Hey, Hao. Are you okay, baby?" He asks the boy who is now trying to open his eyes, while sucking his pacifier. 

"Froggie." He sniffles. "Froggie, Hao want Froggie!" He whines while motions Wonwoo to take his frog plushie that fell when he is asleep. 

Wonwoo, who understands what the kid wants, immediately takes the fallen plushie, and puts it inside Minghao's embrace. "Is my baby okay?" 

"Hot, Hao is hot." Suddenly, Minghao is crying. Wonwoo climbs into the bed, and puts Minghao's head under his chin, and holds the boy's waist tightly. 

"Am I sick, Wonnie?" Minghao asks carefully while Wonwoo strokes his hair softly. It breaks his heart to hear it as he didn't do his job on taking care of the boy.

"I'm sorry, Hao. I think you have a fever, baby. But don't worry, I'll ask Hoonie to cook you some porridge, then you'll be better tomorrow." 

"So, sleep tight, okay, baby?" He kisses the kid's hair when he closes his eyes, while nods sleepily. 

When he comes out from the room, he sees Soonyoung was already there, sitting beside Seokmin while Mingyu is sitting on his lap. He walks to them, and sits in front of Soonyoung after leaves a kiss on Mingyu's cheek. 

"Hi, Wonnie! Hoonie and I cooked some pancakes. Eat! Eat!" Seokmin jumps up and down, while waiting for Wonwoo to eat the pancakes that he just cooked earlier. 

Wonwoo smiles at the Seokmin's excited behaviour and put some of the pancakes inside his mouth. "Hm, Seokmin! You're so good at cooking! It's delicious!" 

"I want to cook with Hoonie too." Mingyu says, fiddling with his owns finger while pouting. 

"You can cook with me later, Gyu." Says Junhui who has just arrived. He sits in the middle of Wonwoo and Seokmin, and takes one slice of pancake, then put it inside his plate.

"Really, papa? I can?" Mingyu says excitedly. Junhui always asked the boys to call him papa since he loves them like his own child. 

"Of course. But first, you have to take a shower and study, okay?" 

"Yes, papa!" Both of the kids say loudly before run to the bathroom together with Soonyoung.

"Is everything okay with Minghao. I saw him sleeping earlier." Asks Junhui, once the boys are gone.

"I think he has a fever. His body is hot. Can you cook some porridge for him, Jihoon? I'll give him some later, when he wakes up." Says Wonwoo. 

"Poor boy. He said he wanted to play football today together with me." Says Junhui. Yesterday, when he was watching some football game on his phone, Minghao watched together with him, when he saw how excited Junhui was. He also said that he wanted to learn how to play football.

* * *

Jihoon is cooking some porridge for Minghao, while the other three grown-up men are sitting in the living room, with two boys in their laps. They are teaching the boys how to say difficult words. Even though they still five years old, Jihoon insisted on teaching them early so that it'll be easier for the kids.

"Con- conve- conversion!" 

"It's conversation, baby. Try to say it one more time." Soonyoung says, chuckling to the boy who is pouting while sitting on his lap.

"It's hard, Soonie. Gyu doesn't know how to say it." 

"But you have to practice, right?" He asks.

"Okay! If I get it right, you have to give me candies. Deal?" Asks Mingyu, while trying to do pinky promise to Soonyoung.

"You did pinky promise, Soonie. So, you can't ignore it." Mingyu tries to glares at Soonyoung, but failed when he's cross-eyed at Soonyoung and the thing behind him. "So, conver- sa- tion! Conversion!" 

"It's conversation, Mingyu! What is so difficult?" 

"Don't show off, Minnie. It's not good!" Mingyu puffs his cheeks, mad at his brother. "Soonie!" Whines Mingyu again. 

"Well, if you're so clever, try to say this word!" Says Junhui as he points one card with _amusement_ word on top of it.

"A- mu- se- ment. Amemusent!" Says Seokmin happily, as he thought that he just said it correctly. 

"No! It's amusement." 

"That's what I said. Amemusent!" 

Jihoon just smiles at the interaction between five of them. He puts a bowl of porridge on the tray, and also one cup of water. He's going to go to Minghao. If he's awake, then Jihoon should give him some foods. He enters the room, and sees that Minghao is trying his best to sit up. 

"Hey, baby, what're you doing?" He asks, as he helps Minghao to lay his head on the headboard of the bed. 

"I want to play with Minnie, and Gyu. I'm bored. Froggie doesn't want to play with me." He says. 

"You can, but first, you have to eat this porridge and after that you eat medicine, okay?" Asks Jihoon as he sits on the bed in front of Minghao. 

"But I hate medicine! It's bitter!" 

"Okay, if you hate the medicine, then finish this porridge." Says Jihoon. He knows that Minghao is going to hate the medicine, so he already mixed the medicine in the porridge. 

"After that, I can go play?" 

"Sleep first. Then, play. Here." He puts one spoon of the hot porridge into the kid's mouth. Even though his throat was sore, he still swallowed the porridge, because he was hungry.

"After I healed, can we go eat some ice cream, Hoonie?" He asks. Suddenly, he wants to eat an ice cream, but he knows better that Jihoon will not allow him, since he's sick.

"Of course, dear." 

"With Froggie?" He asks excitedly.

"Yes. Now, eat." He puts more into the kid's mouth after gave him some water to drink.

"I can't play with Minnie and Gyu because they will catch the fever from me, right? That's why you don't allow me, right?" 

"Wow! You're so genius, Hao." He says, kisses the cheek, while Minghao just giggling at his hyung.

* * *

Seokmin is looking back at the _amusement_ card that Junhui just gave to him to let him study by himself. Seokmin is the only one among the three of them that likes to study, meanwhile Minghao loves painting, and Mingyu loves sport. Junhui said that he's still can't said the word correctly, so he needs to practice to show off to Minghao, who can't join the study session earlier.

"A- mu- se- ment. Soonie! What's amumesent?"

.Soonyoung who is watching the television, immediately throws his gaze to the kid, and laughs when he heard what Seokmin just said. "It's amusement, baby." 

"Oh, okay. So, what's amumesent- no! Amu- ment?" 

"It's okay, baby. I know it's a hard word for you. Okay, so, amusement is- uhm- something entertaining? Something that makes you happy? Like, amusement park!" 

"Channie said that Uncle Jeonghan once brought him to that thing! He said it was amazing! But, what's that? Isn't just a regular park?" Asks Seokmin, full with curiosity.

"Uhm, it's like a magic park! The one that Hoonie brought you to!" 

"A magic park? The one that had so many games inside it?" Seokmin gasps. "Can we go there again? I want to play!" 

"We can go there this weekend! You can invite Channie and—" 

"No! I want to go now! You had nothing to do, I had nothing to do too. So, let's go!" Seokmin says excitedly.

"But, Minghao is sick. Mingyu also not here. He went to buy some groceries with Wonnie, right?" 

"We can go when they came back!" 

"We can't, dear. Minghao is sick. If we go, than he will be sad. He wants to play too." Soonyoung tries to say as softly as he can, so that Seokmin will understand.

"I hate you!" Seokmin runs away from Soonyoung who is speechless right now, and goes inside his shared room with Minghao and Mingyu.

As soon as he entered the room, he sees Minghao, who is playing with Froggie while sitting on his bed. Minghao beams loudly when he saw Seokmin. He thought that Seokmin wanted to play with him.

"Minnie! Do you want to play? I miss you!" He says, tries to get off from the bed.

"I don't want to play with you! You're bad, I hate you!" 

"W-why? I love Minnie. Why Minnie hates me?" He says, as he tries his best not to cry.

"You're stupid! It's all because of you! If you're not sick, then we can go to the magic park! I hate you! I hate you!" Says Seokmin, as he begins to cry.

Minghao is sad. His Minnie hates him, and said that he's stupid. He also doesn't want to play with him. Minghao just let Seokmin cries, and he goes out from the room. He walks to bathroom and stay there. He hugs both of knees, and cries silently. He doesn't want to get caught by his hyungs. 

But Junhui's not stupid. He just came back from the market, and suddenly he saw Minghao walked into the bathroom. After let Mingyu plays with the other guys, he follows Minghao. He opens the door, and sees Minghao who is crying.

"Oh, baby. What's wrong with you, dear?" Says Junhui as he wipes the tears on his chubby cheeks.

"M-minnie said that I'm stupid, and he hates me!" He cries inside the older's embrace.

"What? Why?" 

"He doesn't want to play with me anymore, papa!" And, he begins to cry loudly.

What he doesn't know is, his crying sound caught the others' attention and they immediately went to him. "What happened here, Jun?" Asks Wonwoo, who is kneeling behind Minghao, and stroking his back to let him calm down.

"I think Seokmin's mad at him." 

"I'll go check on Seokmin." Says Soonyoung, as he motions Jihoon to go inside, while he goes to Seokmin. He knows why he was mad at Minghao, and he has to solve the problem. 

"Minghao, you have to stop crying. Or not, the fever will come back! You don't want to be sick again, right?" Asks Jihoon. The said boy, immediately stops crying or maybe tries to stop crying.

"What happened, baby?" 

"M-minnie said that it's all my fault that he can't go to the magic park." He sniffles. "He said that," sniffles again. "I'm stupid and he doesn't want to play with me." Sniffles again. "He said he hates me!" 

"Oh, boy. Minnie didn't mean what he said. He's just mad, because he can't go to the magic park. That's all." Junhui tries to persuade him.

"But, it still because of me that he can't go, right? All of you can just go. I- I'm okay. I can take care of myself!" Says Minghao again.

"And how is that?" Jihoon smirks.

"I-if I'm hungry, I can eat the cereal! Even though it's not breakfast, but it's okay. If I'm sad, Froggie will be there with me. It's okay." 

"No, Hao. We'll never leave any of you behind. If we want to go to best place, we have to go together." Wonwoo says, puts his hand on top of Minghao's head, and ruffles it.

"Really?" He asks, and the three of them just smile at him, and nod their heads.

"Guys!" It's Soonyoung. He's standing at the door frame while holding Seokmin's hand, while the kid is hiding behind Soonyoung. "Seokmin has something to say to Hao." 

Soonyoung pushes the said kid to stand closer to Minghao. Seokmin stands in front of them, while fiddling with the hem of his shirt. His head is hanging low, his eyes on the floor. 

"I-im sorry. I don't mean what I said before, Hao-ya. I love you, so much! More than I love my Mr. Sunshine. I don't hate you, and I still want to play with you. You're not stupid, Hao-ya. You're the most genius person I've ever seen! I- I miss you too." He says, and one fat tear runs down on his cheek.

"I love Hao too!" Says Mingyu who is running into the room, after woke up from the sleep. The three men that just watch it, laughs at Mingyu.

"I- I love all of you too!" 

* * *

_"Lee Seokmin! What're you did to Hao?" Asks Soonyoung as he tries to not be mad._

_"I- I want to go to the magic park!" He cries._

_He comes closer to Seokmin and hugs the crying boy. He still doesn't know what he just did, and he just wants to go to the magic park._

_"Minnie, I know you want to go. But, don't you want to go with Hao? You can't play the Viking with Mingyu, 'cause he's scared. Me, Hoonie, Wonnie and Papa can't too. 'Cause we're not kids. But, Hao can. Who wants to eat many ice creams with you? Mingyu can't, he will be sick. We don't want to eat ice cream too. Only Hao can do it with you."_

_"I- I—"_

_"I know you didn't mean it. But you can't said what you just said to Hao. He will be sad. What if he doesn't want to play with you anymore? What if he doesn't want to do painting with you? What if he's gone?"_

_"I don't want Hao to go! He's going to stay with me until we're old! I- I want to play with Hao. I miss him!" Seokmin says, as he cries more loud._

_"I know, boy. If you don't want him to go, then, you have to say sorry to him. So that, he knows that you don't mean all of it." As soon as he says it, the boy runs downstairs to meet Minghao. Soonyoung can only smiles at him._


	3. Hurt (Jihoon X Minghao)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Requester: @shiningcarat  
> Request: can i have a haohoon fic in which jihoon comforts minghao after his back injury because minghao felt really bad that he couldnt perform

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, this is my first time write this kind of story. And I wanted to make them cuddle, but then I thought 'Minghao's back hurt, so he can't cuddle'. Gives some feedback if there's something missing!

There he is, sitting at the corner of the room, holding everyone's stuff, while everybody are practicing as hard as they can. Today is their last day to practice and polish everything since tomorrow is their concert day. Minghao loves to perform, just like everybody.

Even though it's tiring and difficult, he likes to see fans cheering at him, and singing together with them. That's why he loves concert so much. 

But tomorrow, he can't join the concert. He will either stay at his home, or stay back stage along with the staff. Just thinking about it, makes Minghao feels sad, and doesn't want tomorrow to come. 

A few weeks ago, Minghao was at the practice room at the Pledis, while other members are either went out to meet their family or rested in the dorm. Minghao went out 'cause he wanted to practice his solo performance. Pledis at last allowed him to do a solo performance, and he was so happy. 

But the happiness doesn't stay for too long. When he tried to do some stunt and flipped his body just like what he used to do, the floor suddenly feels slippery, and he ended up fell on his back. It's hurt so much that he can't get up again. He tried his best, but he can't. 

A few hours later, he was there on the hospital, surrounding by the doctors, and two manager-hyungs. He wanted to cry when the doctor said that his back is injured, and he can't dance for a few weeks. And that's mean he can't dance his long waiting solo performance, and also participate on the concert. 

"So, who's going to replace Minghao-hyung's ending part on Home;run?" It's Chan. He asked their dance instructor, and when Minghao heard it, he can't help it but be sad. 

"Hm, no one can do just like him, right? Should we just left it out?" Says the dance instructor.

"Then, it would be ashamed. That's is the best part of the song, we can't just left it out!" Now, Soonyoung is arguing with the dance instructor.

"Then do you want to do it? There's nothing we can do, if no one can do the dance! Do you want another person to get hurt while trying to do that part? You should think about yourself first, not what the fans will think, Soonyoung." 

The atmosphere was changed. Everyone doesn't dare to look at their angry dance instructor. He may look like a good man, but if disturb him, he'll change.

"I- I'm sorry, hyung. I don't mean it." 

"Let's take a break. I'm gonna discuss with Hyerim about that last part." 

And with that, everyone goes to drink some waters, before sits around Minghao. They look tired, and Minghao feels guilty that he's the only one who is not tired.

"Minghao-hyung, let's go to that restaurant that you brought me to again today!" Says Chan excitedly as he sits beside Minghao. 

"I would like to, but I can't. I'm sorry, Chan. Manager-hyung don't allow me to go anywhere in this state." Says Minghao. He can see how Chan's smile faded away. 

"It's okay, hyung. I can go there, then I'll buy some for you, too." He says, and Minghao knows that he tried to hide his sadness. 

"I'm sorry to disappoint you, Channie." 

"No! It's not your fault at all." 

After that, Hyerim-noona called anyone to practice for the last time before she allowing them to go home and rest.

* * *

Today's the day that everyone was waiting for. The concert's day. Everyone's nervous there, even the staff. The members always practice every time the had a free time. The leader always did his best to make sure that everyone is in good condition.

Minghao also helps them if he can. Like, he watched Jisoo when he's practicing to make sure that there's nothing wrong. He helped choose the best outfit for Hansol every time he asked Minghao to choose for him. He ate with Seokmin, when he said that he's too nervous. That's all he can do to help them in this state.

Now is performance team's turn to perform, and Minghao is nervous. He watches them dancing from the big television behind the stage. When they dance, he can see an empty spot, and that spot was supposed to be his. Now, the dance looks incomplete and ugly. And, it's all his fault.

Minghao's eyes are sting. It feels like he wants to cry, but he will not. Especially when there's members beside him, who are watching along with him. 

He can't stand it anymore. It feels like someone's stabbing his heart, and it's hurt. Too hurt. At last, he stands, with some helps from the staff. 

"Where do you wanna go, Minghao?" Asks Seungcheol when he saw the boy suddenly stood up.

"Uhm- I wanted to go to toilet, hyung. Is that okay?" 

"Sure, just be careful, okay?" He nods and makes his way not to toilet but to one of the empty room inside the building. 

This room is performance team's make-up room, but since the artists are dancing right now, it's empty. He sits slowly on the couch, so that his back doesn't hurt badly. As soon as he sat, he sighs. The tears that had been waiting to be free, are now falling down on his cheeks. 

After performance team's turn, it's supposed to be his turn to perform, and follow by Chan's. But, now Chan's going to perform alone. It's stupid. So stupid. He created the choreo two months ago, and it was the perfect one he just created. It's so sad that he cant show it to fans.

Minghao opens the Twitter app on his phone, to read what his fans just wrote to him. Most of them said that they miss him, they told him to get well soon. And the last one is what makes him crying out loud.

_I bought the ticket of Seventeen's concert, and flied from Canada only to see Minghao :( but, luck is not on my side, get well soon, Hao-ya!_

"Minghao?" He stops whatever he was doing, when someone knocked on the door. 

He wipes the tears on his cheeks hardly. "Yes?" 

The door opens and he sees Jihoon on the door frame. "What're you doing? Can I come in?" 

"Of course. No need to ask me." He says, and chuckles awkwardly. Jihoon enters the room and sits beside him, their thighs touch each other. 

"What are you doing here, hyung? Shouldn't you get ready for the next performance?" 

"That's what I asked you earlier, Minghao-ah. Are you okay? Are you in pain?" He asks, as he faces Minghao.

"No, I'm okay. I just wanted to be alone for a while." 

"And, why?" Jihoon asks again.

"No reason." He smiles. "There's too much people there." 

Jihoon sighs, like he disappointed with his answer. "Hao, you know you can say anything to hyung, right? I know you cried earlier. You don't need to keep everything by yourself. Sometimes you have to open up." 

"I- I just felt sad. It feels like it's my fault for everything. I want to dance to, I want to greet fans too. But I can't! Everytime all of you danced on the stage, it was so weird to see. I should be careful." 

"Minghao, come here." He says, opens both of his hands, motions Minghao to come closer. He comes closer, carefully, and Jihoon puts his head on Jihoon's shoulder. "It's okay to cry, Hao. You can cry." 

And with that, he cries. In front of his hyung.

"It's not your fault. Injuries happened when we don't expect it to happen. Even if you're be careful, when it wants to happen, it happened. Of course, I think the same too. Especially when our fans said our names loudly in the fanchant even when we're not there in front of them. But, you have to be strong. You have to heal faster so that they can meet you, okay?" Jihoon asks. He doesn't say anything for a second, then he nods his head.

"Here." Jihoon put one packet of biscuit on his palm. "Eat it, Minghao-ah." 

"B-but you're the one who's going to perform! Shouldn't you—" 

"Minghao, you're human too. You need an energy to be healed. Do you remember when Chan was brought to hospital by manager-hyung early in the morning before we started the concert?" 

He nods, of course he remembers it. That day was the worst day for him. Chan was not there, and Wonwoo was in pain.

"And do you remember the atmosphere?" He nods again.

"Everyone's so silent, even when Soonyoung-hyung tried to cheer everyone up, but everyone still be so sad." He says. 

"And do you know why?" This time, he shakes his head to the left and right.

"It's because we feel bad for Chan. He was suffering but there's nothing we can do. We was so worried of him. So, you have to be strong, and happy. You can't be sad, or else, everyone will be the same. They'll be sad. Do you want the others to be like that?" 

Minghao is crying. He can't let everyone's suffering, especially when they're tired after the performance.

"So, get well faster. After that, you can go to whatever Chan was said yesterday with him. You can go shopping with Mingyu and Seokmin. Okay?" 

"Thank you, hyung. I really appreciate it. I don't know why, but you're so good at words. Maybe that's why you're a producer, right?" They laugh. And maybe, cuddle for a while.

Even though he still can't dance, and join them, but he does feels better than before. He cheers them up, whenever they're tired. He indeed had some fun, even tough he can't participate on the concert.


	4. HBD, Appa! (Parents! Soonhoon)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Requester: anon  
> Request: Can i have a SVT everyone / everyone where jihoon and soonyoung are parents and the rest of the members are their kiddos (age order being seungcheol and chan being the oldest, then jeonghan, then jun, then mingyu, then seungkwan, then vernon, then seokmin, then wonwoo,then joshua and then minghao is the baby) and its basically just like the day in the life of this messy household and its all fluffy and cute. hope you are comfortable with doing this :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry for the late update. I was so busy, and I'm sorry if there's a typo or something error in the story. I wrote it in night. Enjoy!

Jihoon was married to Soonyoung when he was 23 years old. He still remembers that time vividly. Soonyoung decided to marry him only because his sister also married someone at that time. He thought that he's going to lose to his sister if she married first. 

Jihoon knew how stupid that idea, but he loves Soonyoung so much and he also wanted to married him. They married and went to honeymoon. The next year they got their first twin, and they named them as Kwon-Lee Seungcheol, and Kwon-Lee Chan. 

After that, Jihoon still can't believe until now that he just gave birth to Jeonghan, Jun, Mingyu, Seungkwan, Vernon, Seokmin, Wonwoo, Joshua, and lastly the cutie baby Minghao.

Seungcheol, Chan, Jeonghan, Jun, and Mingyu are the high school students. Meanwhile, Seungkwan, Vernon, and Seokmin are the middle school students (Seokmin just entered this year). Wonwoo a kindergartner, Joshua is three-year-old boy, and Minghao is an eight-month baby. 

Jihoon is still sleeping on the bed, with Jisoo still sleeping by his side. Soonyoung nowhere to be seen. Jisoo just entered his room in the middle of the night, wanted to sleep with his parents because he just woke up from a nightmare. 

"Jihoon, baby. Wake up." It's Soonyoung. He entered the room, and sit at the corner of the bed. 

"Don't wanna. Sleep." Mumbles Jihoon, as he hugs Jisoo tightly.

"No, you have to wake up and cook a breakfast for the kids. I don't know how to cook, baby." He says, as he kisses Jihoon face. 

"Daddy! Why are you calling Appa, baby? He's not! Minghao's a baby!" Jisoo says, confused. His Appa is not a baby. He's a grown-up man. 

"Wow, my son is really clever!" Says Soonyoung, pulls the said boy into his embrace to shower him with his kisses. 

"Daddy!" He chuckles as he tries to stop his daddy. "Stop!"

"Stop kissing him, Soonie-yah. Shua, go to Jeonghan-hyung, and ask him to bring you to shower, okay?" Says Jihoon. 

"Why, baby? Are you jealous? Do you want kisses from me too? I can give it to you, you know." Says Soonyoung, and comes closer to Jihoon. 

He kisses all part of Jihoon's face, before makes his way to his lips, and kisses that wonderful lips. 

"Ugh." They stop whatever they are doing, when they heard someone is groaning at the door frame. "Daddy, I asked you to wake Appa up, not kiss him! I'm hungry, and Minghao is crying nonstop, but I don't know why!" Says Chan, holding the crying baby. 

"Sorry, Channie. Give him to me, and you, make some food for this big baby." He says, and Chan just laughs when Soonyoung called him 'big baby'.

"Can you take care of Hao, Daddy? Or, do you need my help?" Chan smirks at his Daddy.

"Yah, asshole! I'm your dad. I was the one who took care of you when you're still a baby, you know that, right?" 

"Really? I think I'm the one who took care of them." Jihoon says, and he smirks when Chan laughs at Soonyoung.

"Jihoonie! You're in my side. Not him." Soonyoung says as he pouts. Sometimes, Chan always thought that Soonyoung is more younger than him, because of him immature behavior. 

Three of them laughs together, and miraculously, it made Minghao sleepy, and ended up sleeping on Soonyoung's arms. 

The most hard part when it comes to breakfast, is waking the kids up. Yes, some of them woke early than both Jihoon and Soonyoung, but most of them are still kids and they like to sleep more. 

After put every foods on top of the table, and cooked some baby's food for Minghao, Jihoon makes his way to their room first, and sees that Soonyoung is sleeping again, with Minghao closer to him. 

"Soonyoung-ah. Wake up, let's breakfast. Wake Minghao too, okay?" He says, and kisses his husband's temple when he saw that his eyes are opened. 

Then, he goes to the first room first, Chan, Seungcheol and Jeonghan. Three of them are awake, and Jeonghan is not there. "Where's Jeonghan?" 

"He already went out to his soccer ball practice." Answers Seungcheol without looking at Jihoon at all. 

"Without telling to me first?" He asks. 

"Really? I thought he already told you, Appa. Because when I asked him, he said that he already told you." This time, Chan answers. 

"Really? I'll call him later. Go downstairs. I already cooked breakfast. Seungcheol, help me wake the others up, and Chan go to your Daddy and make sure that he's already up." He says, and goes to the living room without waiting for the two older boys to answer. 

He's not worried of Jeonghan. He's already 15 years old, he can take care of himself. But, it's weird when he didn't tell Jihoon first before he go. He always tell him or Soonyoung, even though they're busy. He calls Jeonghan, only to see that the boy is not picking his call up. 

"Hey, love. Something wrong?" Soonyoung sits beside him. 

"Jeonghan's not picking up my call. I'm worried, Soonie." He answers, and hides his face on Soonyoung's shoulder, while Soonyoung is trying to soothe him.

"I'm sure nothing's wrong. He just so busy, until he forgot to tell you. That's all. Now, let's eat, we don't want the others to worry too, right?" He smiles to him, and pulls him into the kitchen, where all the kids are sitting on their own place. 

Seungcheol is feeding Minghao, meanwhile Chan is feeding Jisoo who still doesn't want to eat by himself. Jihoon smiles when he saw how matured his kids are. 

"Appa, what's this?" Asks Wonwoo, when he saw an unfamiliar vegetable on his plate. 

"It's a spinach." 

"Is it tasty? Or, it's still taste bitter like other veggies." Asks the boy again, as he pokes his food. 

"It's tasty, Wonnie. Even if you don't like it, you have to eat it, okay?" Wonwoo just smiles sadly and nods his head.

Jihoon smiles widely when Wonwoo scrunches his nose when he ate the vegetables. "Appa, you lied! It's not tasty at all." Wonwoo says, and drinks the water hurriedly to get rid of the bitterness.

"I'm sorry, Wonnie. But you have to eat it, so that you can grow up faster and play with your other hyungs." He says.

" I want. I want. I want to play." Says Jisoo, who sits in front of Wonwoo. 

"But, it tastes badly, Shua-yah." Says Wonwoo, while his hand grabs the vegetable and put it inside Jisoo's mouth. 

A few seconds passed by, and Jisoo let the vegetables out from his mouth, and takes Chan's hand to shove one spoon of his food inside his mouth. 

"You don't need to eat it, Jisoo." Jihoon says as he ruffles the kid's hair. 

"Why Shua doesn't have to eat it, but we have to?" Asks Seungkwan, as he folds both of his hands on his chest. 

"Yeah! I hate veggies!" 

"Do you want to be smaller like your Appa? Or do you want to be taller like me?" Asks Soonyoung. Jihoon, hits his husband's head as soon as heard it. 

"Don't need to mention me!" 

"But Appa is cuter! I want to be cute like Appa too." Says Hansol. 

"You can be cute and also tall! It's better, right?" This time Mingyu answers it. 

"So, finish all your food, and do your homework, okay? Seungcheol, Chan, Jun, and Mingyu help your brothers, okay?" Asks Soonyoung, and everyone nods his head. 

"Are you going somewhere, Daddy?" Asks Junhui. 

"We want to do some groceries, and don't worry. We bring Hao and Shua too."

* * *

Jihoon is still in the room with crying Minghao on his arm. They need to go to supermarket now, but Minghao is crying nonstop. "Seungcheol-ah!" He shouts. 

The said boy comes immediately when he heard it. "Yes, Appa?" 

"Can you make some milk for Hao-ya?" He asks, and tries to soothe the crying baby. Seungcheol, goes out from the room. He knows how to make one, since his dads always asked him to take care of his brothers. Well, he's the eldest after all.

"What's wrong, baby? Why are you crying? Is something wrong?" He says even though he knows that the baby doesn't understand what he said. 

"Pa! Pa!" That's the only thing he can say. 

"Yes, baby. I'm here. What's wrong. Don't cry please." He says, as he sits on the bed, with his head is leaning on the headboard. He puts the baby on his lap, and makes his comfortable. 

Seungcheol enters the room, and Minghao is still crying. "Is he okay, Appa?" 

Jihoon takes the bottle and puts it inside Minghao's mouth. The baby immediately stops crying as he's drinking his milk. "Looks like he's sleepy." 

"Where's your Daddy?" He asks again.

"He's playing football with Channie and Jeonghan." 

"Jeonghan's here? He already came back?" He asks. And Seungcheol nods his head. 

"I need to do some groceries, but I don't think I can't bring Hao-ya. So, can you guys take care of him for me?" 

"Yes, sir!"

* * *

"Boys, don't forget to do your homeworks, and if you're hungry, you can heat the pizza on the microwave, okay? Jeonghan, looks after Minghao, okay? Make some foods to him too, I think he's hungry. Seung—" 

"Hoonie, don't worry. It's not like we leave them for a day. We'll be back before midnight." Says Soonyoung.

At first, they just wanted to do some groceries, and then go back home. But suddenly, his boss called him and needed him in the office along with Jihoon (they work together).

"Well, the last time I left them, they almost burn the whole kitchen!" 

"Appa, it just one time! Don't need to rub it on our faces!" Says Junhui, as he was the one who cooked the food that time.

"Hoonie, it's okay, baby." And with that, both of them left the house and enters the car. The kids wave their hands for the last time before Soonyoung's car drives away from the neighborhood.

"Can we start? Can we start?" Asks Hansol excitedly as he jumps along with Seokmin.

"But first, you have to do your homework, and then get some nap. After that, we can start!" Says Seungcheol, as he lifts the kid up and brings him to the study room. The others also follow from behind.

"No! I don't want to do homework! Can we just start now, Appa will understand!" Says Wonwoo. 

"No, he will be more mad if he knows that you guys purposely don't do your homework, just to prepare the surprise." 

The real reason why Soonyoung suddenly bring Jihoon out from the house, is because the kids wanted to do some surprise for Jihoon's birthday next week. 

"Ugh, fine!"

All the kids are doing their homeworks while the older help them. Jeonghan was not there, as he needs to take care of Minghao who suddenly cried. 

"Hyung, I need to say something." Jeonghan says, as soon as he came down. He puts Minghao down to crawl to his hyungs, who're ready to catch him.

"What is it?" 

"You asked me to buy a cake, right? Well, I went to the bakery and asked him to and he agreed. But, suddenly he called and said that he can't. What should we do?" Asks Jeonghan. 

The reason why he went out earlier was because he was assigned to buy a cake from the bakery that's nearby their house. That's why he doesn't tell Jihoon. 

"No cake?" Asks Jisoo who heard what Jeonghan just said. 

"We have no other choice than to do it by ourself." Answers Seungcheol.

"We bake cake?! I want, I want!" Says Seokmin. 

And after that, Mingyu tries to bake some cake for the first time along with Junhui and Chan. Sometimes, Seokmin will also join them. Jeonghan, Seungkwan, Wonwoo, and Hansol are assign to do some decorations. They blow some balloons, and put stickers on the wall. 

Since Jisoo and Minghao are still babies, Seungcheol put them to sleep before goes to help Jeonghan. 

Night comes, and they managed to bake the cake, and prepare some simple foods such as, cookies, dinosaur nuggets, breads, and sausages. Now, all they need to do are waiting for Soonyoung to call Seungcheol, and inform him that he's nearby the house. 

"Daddy said he's nearby! Hurry, go hide on the living room, hurry!" And with that, everyone is running excitedly to hide before Soonyoung comes home. 

"Hansol-hyung, hides with me!" 

"I'm so nervous, Chan-hyung, help me!" 

Then, they heard that Soonyoung already parked his car in front of the house. "Everyone, shut up!" 

Jihoon and Soonyoung walk side by side and enter the house, only to see the house was empty and dark. "Soonyoung, what's happening?" 

"I—"

"SURPRISE!!" Everyone's coming out from their hiding place, while shouting. Mingyu goes to the kitchen, and comes out with the cake.

"Happy birthday, Appa!" He passes the cake to Jihoon who is too surprised, and speechless. On the cake, they tried to write _Happy Birthday, our favourite Appa!_ But, they ended up wrote _HBD, Appa!_

"H-how? W-why—" 

"Happy birthday, baby. Don't be sad, and let's eat the cake." Says Soonyoung, and he kisses Jihoon on the lips. 

The cake turned out to be so delicious, even if the creams and the decorations are messy. They eat happily, and after that, the boys fell asleep while they watching the movie together. 

"I love you so much, Jihoonie. Happy birthday, baby." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Do follow me on twt (@jyaeez) to say anything you want to me. I'll post any spoilers there. Let's be some moots! If you want me to follow you back, just say so!


	5. Sasaeng (Mingyu X Everyone)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Requester: CaseySkylarLam  
> Request:   
> Hi! Could I request a fic where Mingyu is kidnapped by a sasaeng fan and the other member saves him? And then svt also protects him from Pledis forcing him to perform immediately after coming back? I dont know if it's gonna be too long, but I'll look forward to everything!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, first I'm sorry for the last update. As you can see I'm so busy, and at the same time I was having some writer's block. This chap, as far is my favourite. To the requester, if this is not the same as what you expected it to be, I'm sorry.

This week is such a chaotic week for Mingyu. They had too many schedules in one day, until he can't find times to relax and sleep. After the online fansign with fans, they immediately went to a studio without even changing their clothes. They had recordings for their new music video that will comes out next month.

They still have a month, and he still doesn't know why they want Seventeen to do it today. Ugh, he hates it. Hours passed without he realizes it. And now is their time to go back to the dorm and rest for a day. They don't have any schedule for tomorrow so they allowed them to rest for a day.

"We're going home first. Bye, hyung!" He hears Seungkwan shouted from inside another car from behind his car.

He can just sighs as he enters the big car alone. He has his own schedule to finish before he can go back to the dorm and sleep as long as he wants. He has a meeting with two producers of Going Seventeen to discuss about his ideas on the next episode of Going Seventeen. Even though he's tired, but he can't wait to meet them. He always wanted to do this kind of activity with his members, and soon, they can start it.

"It's okay, Mingyu-ah. I cook some ramen for you to eat." Seokmin says from outside the window, and he can just smiles to him.

After that, the new manager that going to drive for him, enters and then starts driving. Since he's a new manager, he never talk to him, as he doesn't has time. He looks at his phone all the time while the manager is bringing him back to the Pledis. There's nothing interesting outside the car, so he just plays with his phone even if the battery is low, and will die soon.

The journey to Pledis takes more times than he expected it to be. He always went there almost every day and he can say confidently that he already memorized the way to the Pledis, and he can go there blindfold. He lifts his eyes away from his phone, and looks at the outside of the car. It's dark, and there's so much unfamiliar buildings around him. He can't help but feels nervous as he looks at the outside again.

"Hyung, where are we going?" He asks the manager-hyung, who doesn't look at him even for a minute.

"To the Pledis, of course."

"But, this is not the way to Pledis, hyung." Mingyu says, as he tries to unlock his phone in his hands. He can't stop thinking that he's bringing him to different place.

"Oh, I just used different path, since I missed the corner before." The manager-hyung just smiles and Mingyu hesitantly believes what he said. Okay, it's make sense for him.

A few minutes has passed, and Mingyu is still inside the car. He's not even near to Pledis. He's away from Pledis and maybe Seoul. He looks at the outside again, and he sees the sign that told him that they're at Itaewon, which is totally away from Seoul (maybe).

"Hyung! What are we doing at Itaewon?" He tries to not snap at the older, but he's too scared right now, that he accidentally snapped at him. His phone was already laid beside him, as the battery is empty right now. He can't anyone even if he wants to call.

"Relax, Gyu. I'm not going to do anything to you. Well, at least not me." He smirks, and it makes Mingyu's body shivers at the smirk. The soft, shy, and nice manager-hyung is gone, and changed into this scary man.

"Hyung, please. You're not going to do anything to me, right?" He asks, but the silence followed after. There's no answer from the older, and Mingyu can't stop but feels scary every time the manager went into some unfamiliar and scary alleys.

"Hyung, I—"

"Shut up!" He says, as he hits the wheels with his both hands. "I just do this because that stupid girl paid me! I don't know anything, and I don't want to know. So, shut your fucking mouth and let me do my job."

Tears are rolling down on his cheeks as he listens to the man silently. He doesn't understand what he means by that. He doesn't know who the girl he talked about, and he's scary to know about her.

Then, when he busy thinks about what will happen to him, the car stopped in a really dark alley, and it just makes Mingyu becomes more panick right now. He sees how his manager is unbuckling his seatbelt, and he knows that the older is going to leave him alone here.

"H-hyung, where are you going?" He asks, as he grabs his shoulder tightly.

"Mingyu, I'm sorry but there's nothing I can do right now. My family need money, a big amount of money. And the girl said she's going to give it to me if I followed what she asked me to do."

Mingyu listens to him silently, and he doesn't realize that he already let go of the older's shoulder. "I- I can give it to you, hyung! I have money, a-and—"

"No, Mingyu. You can't. Don't worry, I'll come to you soon." He says, and Mingyu just looks at his eyes, that full with honesty. He believes it.

"But—"

He stops talking when he heard someone was opening the door at his side. He looks at the person, and he can see that she's holding a bat on her hand. He opens his mouth to say something but nothing comes out as he drifts into unconsciousness.

Mingyu opens his eyes after he regains the consciousness, but he closes it back due to the brightness from the lamp on top of his head. After that, he opens his eyes again slowly, to adjust his eyes with the brightness. As soon as he opened his eyes, he can sees that he's at the unfamiliar surrounding. He's sleeping on the pristine white bedsheet, and on his side there's a small table, with his phone laid there. 

He tries to reach it, but he can't. There's a rope wrapping around his wrists. "What the fuck?" 

He lifts his gaze to see his surrounding and his eyes open widely when he saw the walls. It is full with his pictures all around the wall. There's also a picture that he never post on any social media. There's even pictures of him when he's sleeping, eating and showering. _Sasaeng._ He can only thinks about it when he saw the pictures.

The door creak opens and a girl's entering the room with a tray that full with foods on top of it. "Who are you, and what are you want from me?!" He shouts as loud as he can. Who knows, maybe someone can hear it. 

"Gyu, baby. Don't worry, I won't do anything bad to you." The girl says, and sits on the bed beside Mingyu. 

He looks at the face in front of him, and he recognizes the face. He always saw her at the fansign, concert and many mores. She always came, and that's what made Mingyu remembered her face. "Seoyul?" 

The girl beams loudly, and claps her hands like a penguin. "Oh my God! You remember my name!" 

"Seoyul, what do you want from me?" He asks, as he can feel tears are falling down on his cheeks. 

"Baby, don't cry. You should be happy, because I'm here." She says, as she comes closer and wipes the tears on his cheeks. 

"Don't touch me!" He shouts to her, and the girl, Seoyul, slaps him on his cheek, and it's very hurt.

"You make me mad, Mingyu. Eat this, and I'll come back." Seoyul says and she leaves Mingyu alone in that room. 

The foods look delicious as always, kimchi fried rice, and grape juice, just like what he will eat at the dorm. Just thinking about the dorm, makes Mingyu misses the members more. He's not the one who will say something like that, it's Seokmin's job, but now, he really misses them. He just wants to go back to them, and stay with them.

Meanwhile at the dorm, Seungcheol is the only one who doesn't sleep yet. Everyone is already went back to their own rooms to sleep. It's not like he doesn't want to sleep, he's really tired right now and he just wants to sleep on his fluffy bed. But he can't, especially when one of his members is still out there. He tried to call him for so many times, but Mingyu didn't answer the call. 

He's not the one who will think negatively if something bad happened. He doesn't want to make the others worried too, but now, he can't stop thinking that something bad really happening to Mingyu. His legs keep tapping on the wood floor while looking at his phone, waiting for anyone to call him to say something to him.

"Hyung, are you okay?" Seungcheol twists his head to look at the owner of the voice, and he sees Jihoon, who is rubbing his eyes with his hand cutely and sitting beside him. He looks like he just woke up from his sleep.

"Hey, Ji. Why you don't sleep yet?" Asks Seungcheol as he moves Jihoon's bangs that are covering his eyes.

"I wanted to drink something, but then I saw you. What are you doing here? You should sleep, hyung. Tommorow is a busy day for us." Jihoon says, and Seungcheol can just smiles weakly to him.

"I know, I just waiting for Mingyu. He's not here yet. I just worried of him." 

"I thought that he's at Pledis?" Jihoon asks confusedly. He heard it when the manager-hyung was shouting at them, and saying that the members should go back to the dorm except for Mingyu. He also remembers when Seungkwan laughed at Mingyu because of that.

"Yes, but he should be at home now. It's already passed midnight."

"Why don't you just call Hyunsuk-hyung, or manager-hyung and ask them about Mingyu." Jihoon says and the older can just gasps as he never thought of that idea. Hyungsuk-hyung is one of the main producers of Going Seventeen. 

He takes his phone again, and calls Hyungsuk-hyung, as that's what he first saw when he opened his phone. The phone is ringing, and Seungcheol just waits nervously.

_"Hello?"_ When someone answered the phone call, Seungcheol smiles happily at Jihoon who just stayed there with him.

"Hi, hyung. Are you with Mingyu right now?" He asks with hopes that the older answers 'yes' to the question.

_"Mingyu?"_

"Yes." Seungcheol is now biting his nails.

_"No, of course not. Your manager called me and informed me that Mingyu wanted to cancel the meeting since he didn't feel well that time, and wanted to go back to the dorm. Why is there something wrong?"_

Seungcheol feels like he wants to drop the phone now. He didn't expect Hyunsuk-hyung to answer that. If that's true, then why Mingyu is still not here at the dorm? His instinct said that something's happening to Mingyu.

"No, nothing happened. Thank you, hyung." He ends the call and faces the curious Jihoon.

"What did he said, hyung? Your face looks like you just saw a ghost, and it makes me nervous as hell right now." Jihoon says, as he moves closer to Seungcheol and puts his hand on top of Seungcheol.

"He said that, Mingyu is not there with him. Mingyu told him to cancel the meeting. Jihoon, I don't feel right, right now. I feel like, something had happened to Mingyu. What if—" 

Seungcheol stopped talking when Jihoon put his hands on top of his thighs and made him look at the younger. "Hyung, stop think negatively. How about if you called the manager-hyung who was going to bring Mingyu to Pledis?" 

He just nods his head, and tries to call the new manager-hyung who was the driver for Mingyu. But still, no one answered his call. And, Seungcheol is so scared right now, if something's happening to Mingyu, that's mean that he is not the good leader for his members.

"He's not picking up my call, Ji. What should we do now?" He asks, as he runs his fingers into his hair frustratedly.

"It's okay, hyung. You have to calm down. Breathe, hyung. I think you should sleep, you look like a walking zombie right now. Uh-uh!" He says loudly when Seungcheol opened his mouth to say something. "I'll take care of everything. Just sleep, okay?"

He was about to close his eyes, while laying his head on top of Jihoon's shoulder, when suddenly his phone is ringing loudly. Jihoon groans loudly, as his hands reach the phone on the table. Seungcheol is still closing his eyes and let Jihoon to do everything.

"H-hyung, it's Mingyu."

Mingyu is still inside the same room, and his eyes are roaming around the room, as he tries to find some weapons or anything for him to go away from this hell. But, there's nothing inside the room. The room looks exactly like any girls' room, and of course they don't put a knife or a bat in their room, right?

Then, his eyes lands on the phone on the table. It's his phone, and Seoyul is nowhere inside the room. Seoyul already cut the ropes, so it was easy for Mingyu to reach the phone and call anyone, who his eyes landed on. And it's Seungcheol. He called Mingyu so for many times but Mingyu didn't pick it up. He put the phone on his ear, as he waits for the leader to answer.

_"Hello? Mingyu, where are you?"_ The leader sounds so worried right now, and Mingyu can't help but burst into tears as soon as he heard the voice. He missed him so much.

_"Mingyu, why are you crying? Is something wrong?"_

"Hyung, help me. I- I don't know where am I, a-and I don't know what to do." He says, in the middle of his sobs.

_"It's okay, Mingyu. Don't cry, tell me, what do you see around you?"_ The leader asks, and Mingyu let his eyes wander around this big room.

"I'm inside a room, hyung. A room that full with my picture. H-hyung, I'm scared. H-help me." He says, as the tears keep rolling down faster than before.

_"Mingyu, listen to me. You're gonna be okay. I'll ask anyone to help you. Can you move?"_ This time, it's Jihoon.

"Y-yes, I can."

_"Good. If there's a window or something for you to look at the outside, go to it, and look around you."_

He does just like what Jihoon asked him to do. He slowly as ever put both of his legs on the floor, and makes his way to the single window inside the room. "I-i'm in the apartment, hyung. There's a playground beside it, a-and I saw a restaurant too."

_"You did a very good job, Mingyu. Okay, now—"_

Mingyu accidentally dropped the phone, when the door was opened by someone and Seoyul enters the room. She looks at the bed first, before looks at Mingyu who is standing beside the window.

"Are you tried to run away from me, baby? You can't. If you jumped outside the window, you'll be dead. There's nothing you can do, baby."

"No! Don't come near me, you filthy shit!" Mingyu shouts as loud as he can. If this is an apartment, that means that there's also someone who lives in the house beside this house.

Mingyu doesn't realize that Seoyul was holding a bat the whole time, until the said girl swings her bat, and hit Mingyu on his stomach.

"You think I will do nothing to you, right?" She hit him again. "You're mine, Mingyu. Forever mine!"

"No, please stop." He cries as the girl hit him nonstop using the bat.

"Stop! I-It's hurt! Don't hurt me anymore, please!" He begs, and begs but the girl never stop.

"I- I'll do anything to you, Seoyul. Anything, j-just stop." He says for the last time before he closes his eyes.

Seungcheol and Jihoon can't stop the tears from rolling down on their cheeks everytime they heard the pleas from Mingyu for the girl to stop hit him. They can't do anything, and it makes them became more mad. Even Jihoon, who rarely cries, also burst into tears right now.

"H-hyung, what should we do?"

Seungcheol wants to say that he doesn't know what to do. He wants to say that he's in the same condition as the younger. But he can't. He's the leader, and he should take care of everyone more than himself.

"Wake everyone up, and ask them to come here." He says, as he wipes the tears on his cheeks.

Jihoon, immediately runs towards all the rooms inside the house, and wakes everyone up just like what Seungcheol asked him to do. Now, everyone is already sitting around the living room. Some of them look pissed off, because they just woke up from their sleep.

"What do you want to say in the middle of night when everyone is sleepy, Cheol? Can you just wait until morning?" Asks Jeonghan irritatedly.

"What Seungcheol-hyung is going to say is very important. We can't wait until morning, or something bad might happen, and we don't want that to happen." Jihoon says. He was mad at what Jeonghan said.

"So, what is it?"

Seungcheol told them everything that he knows from the start. He also recalled when Mingyu called him and what happened to him. The members are shocked and don't expect this to happen. They thought that Seungcheol just called them since he has something to say about their next schedule. Seungkwan was already crying inside Seokmin's embrace, while the older tried his best to not cry in front of Seungkwan.

Each one of them soothe another one, and it breaks Seungcheol's heart, when there's nothing he can say to soothe. He wants to say that everything gonna be okay, but even he doesn't know about it.

"W-what should we do, hyung?" The maknae asks, still inside Jeonghan's embrace. When he said it, everyone starts to look at Seungcheol.

"I- I don't know, Chan. I don't know what to do, I—" _I'm tired._ That's what he wants to say to the youngest. But he knows that if he said it, it will make them worried about him too, and he doesn't want it.

"Hyung, it's okay to cry. You don't have to bottle everything up. We have you, you have us." When he heard what Wonwoo just said, he cries. He cries even when Minghao comes to him, and hugs him. He still cries when one by one comes closer and hugs them. 

A week has passed but they still don't get any good news from Pledis nor the police. They told the CEO everything that had happened and he only told them to stay inside the dorm while polices will do their jobs. At first, they were relieved when polices are also help them to find Mingyu, but now, they feel that the polices did nothing as there was no progress.

All the members are so worried of Mingyu's condition, until they rarely eat. Mingyu always be the one who always force them to eat by cooking their favourite foods, but now when Mingyu is not here, Seokmin tried his best to do the same as Mingyu, with the help from Jisoo.

All of the members were chilling in the living room when suddenly someone knocked on their door. Jeonghan, being the member who always takes care of his members,stands up and goes to the door. He opens the door and he couldn't believe his eyes.

"Mingyu." The said boy is in front of him, with an unknown man on his back. Both of their shirts were full with blood.

"H-how— what—"

"Let me enter first, and I'll explain everything." He says, and Jeonghan moves away to let the two men enter the dorm. He's still shocked, but he needs to make sure that Mingyu is save first.

When the members saw Mingyu, they are so surprised and some of them didn't even believe what they saw. They are about to match at Mingyu, when suddenly Seungcheol stops them.

"Are you okay, Mingyu?" He asks, eyes full with tears.

"I'm okay. I'll explain everything but first let me lay him first. He's hurting."

_Just like what Mingyu thought, he's going to be here at least a week or two weeks. Even if he already called Seungcheol, there's nothing the leader can do except for telling the polices and let them do their jobs. He knows that the members are worried too, so he's not mad at him._

_While he was here, Seoyul did nothing to him. She just gave him some foods to eat but of course Mingyu didn't eat it, until she hit him again and forced him to eat. She also takes some other pictures of them together, either naked or not. She also touched him anywhere she wants, and Mingyu feels so filthy right now._

_He didn't take a bath by his own, sometimes Seoyul will bathe him. In the night, he will cry until the girl came and put a cloth on his mouth for him to stay silent._

_He's so tired, sometimes he always want to kill himself when he saw a knife was laying on the kitchen counter. He wants to grab it and kill himself, but he knew better that it's only going to make the members and also his family to be sad. And he doesn't want them to be sad._

_After a whole week on the same room, Mingyu was about to close his eyes when suddenly he heard a loud noise from outside the room. He heard Seoyul was screaming, and he also heard some noises of broken things._

_He wanted to get out from the room, when suddenly the door was opened, and he just stood still there looking at the figure in front of him._

_"H-hyung."_

_"I told you, I'll come back, right?" It's his manager-hyung who left him alone in the car. He was smiling to Mingyu. He saw a blood was falling onto the floor from his shoulder._

_"H-hyung, you're hurt." He says, when he saw the blood._

_"I'm okay, Mingyu. We should get out from here before that stupid bitch wake up." And then, both of them get out from the room without anyone saw them, and make their way to the car._

Mingyu explained to them one by one so that they understand. After he done explaining, Seungcheol pulls him into his embrace and soon everyone's hugging him. He doesn't want to cry, as he doesn't want to let them know that he's scared, but now, he just burst into tears.

"H-hyung, I'm so scared. I don't know what to do, a-and what if the girl come here and do something to me again? I don't want that to happen." He says as he grabs the leader's shirt tightly.

"You're okay, Mingyu. I'm not letting that asshole to do anything to you again. I promise." Jeonghan says, when Seungcheol just remains silent.

"You have us, Mingyu. We'll not let anything happen to you anymore." Wonwoo says, and Mingyu feels safe with his members around him.

Two weeks had passed, and everything return to normal. The girl who kidnapped Mingyu, also already being caught by the polices. Ever since Mingyu returned, everyone paid him attention, and he feels safe by that. They're chilling, cooking together, and did many things that Mingyu missed to do when he's still gone.

They were watching the television together when one of their manager called Seungcheol, and asked them to go to Pledis since the CEO wanted to meet them. Seungcheol knows that this thing will happen. Ever since Mingyu came back, the CEO always asked them to continue the schedule, but he refused.

Now, all of them are inside the CEO room with Seungcheol and Soonyoung sit on the chair in front of the CEO, while the other members are standing behind them.

"So, why do you want to meet us?" Asks Seungcheol.

"I want to say something to you regarding your comeback, and all your schedule that you should attend last two weeks." He says, and he sounds so mad. Mingyu already at the edge of panicking when the man was looking at him with his fierce eyes.

"What about it?" Asks Soonyoung, as he tries to sound serious. He actually doesn't want to be the one who sit there with Seungcheol, but since he's like the second leader of the team, he should help Seungcheol.

"Since everything's ready and prepared, all your songs are already recorded, and the music video is also edited, I want all of you to have comeback next week. And Mingyu, you will attend Running Man's recording with Soonyoung tomorrow since you're already here." He says as he looks at the furious members one by one.

"What did you say? Did you know that Mingyu just had kidnapped by a sasaeng? A freaking sasaeng! No, I don't want it to happen." Seungcheol says, and everyone agrees to what he said, even the manager-hyung beside him.

"Well, now he's here, safe and there's no injuries, right Mingyu?" He looks at Mingyu again.

"Y-yes." Mingyu knows what will happen to him if he doesn't answer it, so he answered it, with trembling voice and hands. Junhui, who stands beside him, wraps his hands around Mingyu's.

"No! I don't want it to happen. It's not going to happen!"

"What will you do, Seungcheol? I'm the CEO here, and you're under me, so listen to me." He says, smirking at him.

"Then, we have no choice but to leave Pledis." Jisoo says it, and the man in front of him looks at him with his eyes opened widely.

"W-what did you say?"

"Our contract will end next year, but we can end it now especially when we were mistreated by you. Do you want that to happen? I mean, everyone knows that we are the reason why Pledis is success right now. We are the one who gave you the money, not vice versa. So, if you still want to do what you just said, then all of us can just leave Pledis. Seungcheol can create a new entertainment for us. He's rich after all."

The CEO is so surprised with what Jisoo just said. Meanwhile, the members are trying their best to not laugh in this situation.

"Fine, I'll give you two months to rest and do whatever you want." The man says with gritted teeth.

As soon as they left the room, they are cheering and hugging each other.

"T-thank you, hyung. I- I don't know what to say anymore. I- I can't go to the recording tomorrow since—"

"It's okay, Mingyu. As long as you save, we're happy."

Mingyu smiles as he wipes the tears on his cheeks. He feels so happy to have them as his members.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have something to say.   
> Next week, I'll be returning to my school after months of online class, and as soon as I entered the school, there's a test. A really important one, so I'm sorry if I can't update the next chap faster.   
> Bye, love you! You can say anything or do whatever you want on my twt (@dinohaeyo)


	6. 4 Ways To Get Caught (JunHao)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Requester: hockeyho  
> Request: Hello! Could I request a JunHao office workers au but everyone’s surprised when they find out the pair are together (maybe they’re frenemies at the office or something). Anyways would be interesting to read all the different members reactions as they find out. Thank you ^^

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so I don't know if you want me to write the plot where they are in the office or what. And I'm totally forgot about it. I just read back your request, and I just realized it. So, here is it. I hope you like it. This is my first time to write kiss scene, and love story. So, I'm sorry.

As far as he knows, Minghao never felt too happy and free during his time in Korea. Minghao is not Korean, and he was from China. He went to Korea, when his parents died on a car crash, and that time he didn't have anyone. He was very determined to do better here, so that his parents up there, will be proud of him. He never think that being a foreigner in a foreign place will be this hard. 

  


As soon as he came there, he had no one, and it's difficult, until he met Chan, that kid is so friendly and bubbly that he felt scared when he was talking to him. Chan took him to stay at his house, and that was when he met Soonyoung. Three of them started to live together. Soonyoung brought him to interview at a company that he works for (Chan works there too!). He feels happy that time because he started to know nine more men, and became their friend. 

  


After a few months, Junhui came into the company, and what surprised Minghao is that he was also from China, just like him. When Chan told him about it, he sounded so happy because he thought that Minghao will meet a new friend, well he thought so too, until the said man smirked at him, and called him nerd. 

  


They always fought among themselves every day, even when Seungcheol (the CEO of the company, and also their friend) mad at them. He always thought that he and Junhui is not suitable for each other, and they can't meet each other. But look at him right now, cuddling with same person on the bed almost every night.

  


Minghao and Junhui have been together for almost seven months now, and none of their co-workers know about it. They still think that Junhui is in top-notch on Minghao's hate list. They always saw both of them either bickering or glaring at each other. All of Minghao's friends (who is also his co-workers) know that Minghao despises the proud smile and smirk that Junhui has on his face everytime he helped Minghao. He thought that Junhui's teasing him. 

  


Minghao also doesn't want them to know. He wants to let this relationship to be as secret as it can be. Because he knows too well that once they knew, they will tease him almost every time (read: Mingyu and Seokmin), and he doesn't want it to happen. He also knows that this company forbidden the workers to date each other, even if Seungcheol is the CEO there. 

  


But, fate is not always by his side. It doesn't always went how he wanted it to happen. Like this, even if he wanted to stay silent about his love story until he is ready to say it, the world always has the way to let them get caught. 

  


**one**

Minghao is still at the company, even if everyone was already went home and left him alone in this big company. He still has something to do, and he hates to do it at home because he knows that he will never finish the work, especially when he has Junhui, who loves to disturb him. The report is due next week, but since Minghao is in the middle to finish it, he decided to finish it today. 

  


Junhui is not here today. As one of the supervisor in this company, Seungcheol sent him to another country to meet a client. Today is not his good day, as everyone still tease him, saying that he looked bored without Junhui, and so on. Well, it's true after all. 

  


After a few hours of doing his job nonstop, Minghao at last finished all his work, and was about to close his laptop when suddenly the door was opened and he sees a man is leaning by the door frame while folding his hands on his chest. He looks up at his face, and opens his eyes widely when he realizes that the man is his boyfriend, Junhui. 

  


"Junnie!" Minghao beams happily and runs towards the said man. That morning, he said that he will be outstation until tomorrow, and it's mean that Minghao can't meet him, even if he wants. That's why when he saw Junhui, he was so excited. 

  


"Hi, baby." Junhui immediately pulls him into his embrace and hugs him immediately. "Did you missed me?" 

  


"Why should I missed you? It's only one day, no, one half day." Lies Minghao. He missed him, even if they can't hold hands, they can't kiss each other at the company.

  


"Really? But Mingyu said otherwise." Minghao rolls his eyes at the name. Of course, that stupid puppy will say it to Junhui. After all, they just thought that Minghao missed to bicker with his top enemy.

  


"Well, don't believe in him." 

  


After that, both of them made their ways to Minghao's table, so that the said man can pack his things so that they can leave the company, and go to Junhui's place, just like what they planned yesterday. Junhui lives alone at his house, so Minghao always went there to spend his time with Junhui. Sometimes, he didn't even went back to his own home, and resulted a few missed calls from both Soonyoung and Chan. 

  


Junhui just watches his boyfriend in silence, with a big smile on his face. He is so lucky to have Minghao as his boyfriend. He makes his way to the said boy, and put both of his hands on his waist and gives him backhug that he knows very well that Minghao likes it.

  


"What's wrong with you?" Asks Minghao, as he straights his body before twists his body to meet his eyes. "Are you sick?" 

  


"Why would you asked that?" 

  


"Because you suddenly hugged me, when you hate hug before." Minghao asks, with a pout on his face. He still remembers when he was so tired and all he wanted was a hug from him, but Junhui pushed him away.

  


Junhui pecks the pout, before smiles at the man who is now looking at him with wide eyes. "Baby, it just one time! I didn't hug you because you're sweaty, and you need to take a bath." 

  


"Let's go?" Asks Junhui again, as he let out his hand to Minghao, so that he can hold his hand. 

  


"I want a spaghetti later." After that, he holds Junhui's hand, and both of them make their ways out from the company to Junhui's car. Both of them are walking side by side, while talking about anything that came out to their minds. Sometimes, if they don't have anything to say, they will just stay silent but the smiles are still there, on their faces. 

  


They are about to go out from the main door at the entrance when they accidentally bump into another two men who was about to enter the company. Minghao's bag is now on the ground due to the bump. 

  


"What the— W-wonwoo-hyung?" 

  


As soon as their eyes met each other, Minghao can't help but feel nervous. Of course, who wouldn't if you're with your boyfriend right now, and the boyfriend is your enemy. 

  


"Minghao, what the fuck that— why are holding Junhui's hand?" Asks Wonwoo abruptly when he saw the linked hands. He just looks at both of them with his eyes open widely. 

  


"A-are you—" Asks Jisoo who is also with Wonwoo. Both of them wanted to go back to the company when they knew that Minghao is still there. Jisoo wanted to take something that he left, and Wonwoo is there to accompany him. 

  


"No! No! We-we—" Minghao tries to find an exact words to explain to them, but nothing comes out to his mind right now. He's blank.

  


"You?" Jisoo smirks as he asked it. 

  


"Okay, fine! We're dating! Happy?!" At last, Minghao said it loudly, and everyone except than him, is looking at him surprisedly, especially Junhui. In their relationship, Minghao is the one who doesn't want to expose their relationship, so he was surprised that Minghao is also the one who told them. 

  


"Boyfriends? And you didn't tell me, Wen Junhui?" Asks Wonwoo. It's a surprise to him, especially when Junhui, who he thought as a best friend and vice versa, never tell him about it.

  


"I- I'm—" 

  


"Wow! I thought we're friends!" 

  


**two**

This morning, as soon as he woke up from his sleep, he started to feel that his head is spinning badly and his body felt too hot for his liking. He tried to move his body but to no avail, as he can't even move his head from the pillow. After a few hours of laying, at last, Chan came and checked him. When he said that he just caught a fever, Minghao feels nothing but sad because he can't do anything today. 

  


Both Soonyoung and Chan helped him with cooked some porridge for him, bought medicines and mores. He feels terrible to them, especially when he knows that today Chan has a date with his girlfriend.

  


"You two don't need to accompany me all the time! I'm a big guy, I know how to take care of myself!" He says when Soonyoung and Chan are still inside the house, watching the television. 

  


"I don't have anything to do." Soonyoung says, but his eyes are still focus on the television. 

  


"Huh, you think you can lie to me? I know you have some dance class with that two kids! And you, Chan! Didn't you said you have a date yesterday?" 

  


"It's okay, hyung. You rarely get sick, I'm worried of you." 

  


"You're not my boyfriend, Channie. You don't have to worry about me. I can take care of myself very well." He says, as he makes his way to the kitchen to eat something. Even if his stomach doesn't feel well, he still hungry and he wants to eat. 

  


"Are you sure, Hao-yah? Me and Chan wanted to buy some groceries because there's nothing in the fridge. So, is it okay for you if we left you alone?" 

  


"Hyung!" He whines, when Soonyoung asked him like he was a baby who can't take care of himself. "I can take care of myself!" 

  


  


  


Minghao woke up from his sleep when suddenly he heard a knock on the door. Even if he doesn't want to get up, and just want to lay on the bed, he knows too well that he has to get up. Chan and Soonyoung were already left to the supermarket and that's mean that there's no one in the house right now. 

  


As soon as he opened the door, there's someone that shouldn't be here because he doesn't want to let other person know about him. The the person on the other side just smile when he saw Minghao's wide eyes. 

  


"Shit, Junhui! What are you doing here?" Asks Minghao as he pulls the person to get into the house before anyone saw him. 

  


"Wonwoo told me that you're sick. That's why I'm here. Are you okay, baby?" 

  


"I'm okay, don't worry. What if my roommates are here? What if they saw you?" He asks, and hit his shoulder a few times. 

  


"Wonwoo also told me that Soonyoung and Chan are not here. He saw them at the supermarket earlier." He says, and makes his way to the kitchen to put the porridge he bought. 

  


"You should go. They will be back soon." 

  


"Don't you want me here?" 

  


Minghao sighs and goes to his boyfriend who is now pouting while folding both of his hands on his chest. He pecks the lip, and hugs him. "I do. But I don't want to get caught by them. You know how Soonyoung is, right? He will tell everyone." 

  


"I told you, right? Don't worry. Wonwoo is helping us right now." 

  


"Fine." He says as he drops his head on his shoulder because his head is still spinning badly. 

  


"How are you, baby?"

  


"Everything's hurt. I can't even walk properly now because of my head." 

  


"Let's get you to the bed, okay?" Asks Junhui as he helps the sick boy to go to his own room, so that he doesn't have to stand for a long time. 

  


When they arrived at the room, Junhui carefully put him on the bed, and adjust the blanket so that he doesn't feel too cold. "Is there anything I can do for you?" 

  


"Can you cuddle me?" He asks, and Junhui just smiles sweetly before climbs into the bed and slips into the blanket. After that, Minghao immediately put his head on top of his shoulder and hides his face on his neck, while Junhui just put his hand on his waist, and tighten the hug. 

  


"You're so warm. I love you."

  


"I love you too, big baby." He says as he caresses his hair so that Minghao can be calm, and fall asleep again. He kisses the top of his head, when Minghao just snuggles his head into his neck. 

  


Both of them don't realize that they both fell asleep together on the younger's bed, while cuddling. At first, Junhui just wanted to stay there until Minghao fell asleep, and go home after that. But, he didn't know that he fell asleep too. 

  


They also don't realize when Soonyoung and Chan went home after a few hours at the supermarket, and restaurant (thanks to Wonwoo). They also don't realize when both of them opened the door to Minghao's room, and saw them together on the bed, cuddling. 

  


"Hyung, is that Junhui-hyung?" Asks Chan to Soonyoung, who is also as shocked as him. 

  


"I think so." 

  


"Should we wake them up?" Asks Chan again. 

  


"I think so. Yah, Xu Minghao!" Soonyoung shouts loudly, and the said boy wakes up immediately, ignoring the pain on his head. He looks at Soonyoung, and soon looks at the person beside him. 

  


"Oh, shit!" 

  


**three**

  


Today, after their work time, Seungcheol invited Jeonghan, Hansol, Mingyu and Junhui to a bar nearby their company. They just finished one of the important project that they have been working on for almost a month now. Five of them sit together in one round table, and Seungcheol, as the oldest among them, cooked them some meats. 

  


By this time, Junhui is already drunk by the amount of soju that he had drank. He keeps his head low, as he listens to whatever the other are saying. 

  


"Seungcheol-hyung, shouldn't you be with Jihoon now? He must be sad because you can't spend your time together, right?" He asks, and Seungcheol just looks at him surprisedly. He thought that Junhui is already asleep, and when he suddenly heard his voice, it just surprised him. 

  


"It's okay. I told Jihoon already." Jihoon is Seungcheol's boyfriend. They have been together even before Junhui came into the company and knew them. They are the reason why Junhui wanted to date Minghao in the first place. They were too lovey dovey with each other and made him felt jealous. 

  


"And he's not mad at you, or being sulky?" He asks again, with his eyes open widely. He still remembered that one day, Minghao wanted to spend his time with him, but he was still at the company, working on a project. He felt sad for Minghao, but there's nothing he can do. And that's why, for the whole next day, Minghao never talk to him. 

  


"Why would he being sulky?" Asks Jeonghan, who just listened to their conversation. Mingyu and Hansol already fell asleep on the table after a few rounds of beer and soju. 

  


"My boyfriend get sulky once. He said that I was too busy to spend time with him anymore. It's not that I don't want to spend my time with him! I want to! I love him! But I can't. And it's all because of that stupid project that doesn't even raised my salary!"

  


Seungcheol and Jeonghan just look at each other when Junhui said it. He never know that Junhui has a boyfriend, and it's also new for them to watch this kind of Junhui. 

  


"Do you want me to raise your payment, Junhui?" Asks Seungcheol. 

  


"That's not my point! But, if you want to raise it, I don't care. My point is my baby is too cute, too handsome, too perfect! He deserves all my time, but I don't give it to him. I promised him to make him happy, but I just made him sad by spend his time alone at his house." 

  


Junhui is crying. And, they don't know what to do. "Junhui, I think you're drunk right now. Do you want me to send you home?" 

  


"I don't want to go home. I want my Hao!" He wails loudly. He's acting like a baby right now, if you asked me. 

  


"Okay, okay. Can you just shut your mouth for awhile? Everyone is looking at us right now." Says Seungcheol as he looks at his surrounding. 

  


Junhui takes his phone out from his pocket and dials the only number he memorized, Minghao's phone number. 

  


"Who did you call?" 

  


"I called my boyfriend. Do you want to speak to him too? He's the sweetest." He says, smiles happily. 

  


_"Hello?"_ As soon as he heard Minghao's voice, he gasps happily and bounces up and down excitedly like a baby. 

  


"Hi, baby! How are you? Are you sleeping? Did you already eat?" 

  


_"Are_ _you drunk? Why are you so sap?"_ Minghao giggles, and Junhui also giggles when he heard it. Minghao's giggle is the cutest giggle he ever heard. 

  


"How do you know? I'm not drunk, I just drink a few bottles of soju. That's all!" 

  


_"Where_ _are you? Do you want me to come there and take you home?"_

  


"You want to take me home?" Giggles. "Really?" The other two persons in front of him just roll their eyes at him. How he can be so whipped and annoying like this?

  


_"Junnie. Where are you now?"_

  


"XX Bar! See you soon, baby!" 

  


"So, who's coming, Junhui?" Asks Seungcheol as he put one slice of meat inside his mouth. The said boy just giggles at him, while showing them the contact of the person. 

  


"Seriously, Wen Junhui? You saved your boyfriend's contact as My Plus One with a lot of love emojis?" Jeonghan asks, as he still can't believe it. When he first met Junhui, he was so serious with his job, and it made him felt intimidated. But now, Junhui is the most playful person he ever met. 

  


"Well—" 

  


"Moon Junhui!" Someone shouts, and everyone at the same table as Junhui twist their head to find the owner of the voice. Someone with black cap, and grey sweatshirt comes closer to Junhui. 

  


"Hao!" The drunk Junhui immediately stands up from his seat and runs towards the said man, and hugs him tightly. 

  


"So, this is your boyfriend, Junhui?" Seungcheol asks, and makes two of them look at him and Jeonghan. As soon as they met each other eyes, Jeonghan recognizes the man that Junhui called boyfriend. 

  


"Wait!" He says, and goes to them too. Seungcheol follows him from behind leaving the other two sleeping boys. "Xu Minghao?!" He knows this guy, the skinny, tall and white boy. 

  


"H-hyungs." Minghao feels so shy right now. He never expect to get caught by his other hyungs like that. He never expect Junhui to expose them when he was drunk. 

  


"You're the cute, handsome, and perfect boyfriend?" 

  


"Yes, he is! He's mine cutest, most handsome, most perfect sunshine!" Junhui says as he squeezes both of Minghao's cheeks. 

  


"Y-you— Junhui— What is happening?" 

  


"I'm sorry, hyung." He says, lower his head because he doesn't want to meet Jeonghan's angry eyes. 

  


"I thought you hate Wen Junhui!" 

  


**four**

Today is Chan's birthday, and Soonyoung decided to throw a big party to celebrate his favourite dongsaeng's birthday. Minghao, as the other housemate, can't say no to this party especially when they want to do it at their house. Plus, Chan is too excited, and Minghao doesn't want him to get sad if he doesn't join the party.

  


It's not that Minghao doesn't want to join the party, he would love to join the party especially when all his are going to be there. But, he knows that Junhui is going to be there too, and he also knows that he can't resist himself from Junhui.

  


That's why he just sit here, on the bench at the kitchen, drinking his fourth can of beer while everyone is dancing happily on the living room. He knows that Junhui is going to dance there with Soonyoung and Chan, and he will be super hot for him to handle it. 

  


"Stupid Wen Junhui, and stupid his perfect lip that makes me wanted to kiss him." He says, leaning his head on his right palm, while opening the other can of beer. 

  


"Are you okay, hyung? You look unhappy, did you hate this party?" Says Chan, who already sat beside him during his second can of beer. He looks sad when he asked that, and Minghao can't help but feels guilty.

  


"No— I mean, yes— Ugh! I don't hate this party, Channie. It's your party, and why should I hate it?" He says, and sips some of his beer.

  


"Hyung, I think you should stop drink the beer." 

  


"You don't have to worry about me, Channie. All you have to do is enjoy your birthday and this party, okay?" He says, smiling to the youngest. 

  


"I think I should go to Soonyoung-hyung before he done something stupid. If you need anything, just call me, okay?" He says and makes his way to Soonyoung who is laughing loudly at Mingyu who just bumped into Wonwoo. 

  


All of a sudden, his eyes met the Seungcheol who sits at the couch with Jihoon already slept on his shoulder. He has his hands on the smaller's waist, and he rests his cheek on top of his head. He was smiling all the time at his other friends' behaviour. To be honest, Minghao feels so jealous at both of them. They can be lovey dovey and no one cares. 

  


He wants to be like them too. He wants to kiss Junhui too, hug him, rest his head on his shoulder, and cuddle them every night.

  


"He's so lucky." Minghao can only sighs at the thought. Now he regrets when he asked Junhui to keep their relationship as a secret. He regrets that he fought with Junhui. But he was the one who started all of this! 

  


"Fuck you, Wen Junhui." 

  


"Me? What did I do this time, baby?" He got startled when he heard that. He looks at his side, and he sees his boyfriend is eating chips beside him. 

  


"I hate you. Don't follow me." Follow me.

  


"What? Baby, what did I do?" Junhui asks, and follows him when he started walking. All of their friends are now focusing on the stupid argument between Seokmin and Seungkwan. 

  


As soon as he arrived at his room, he sits at on the bed, while Junhui closes the door behind him, before follow Minghao to sit with him on the bed. "Baby, what's wrong?"

  


"I hate you for being such a dick and called me nerd! I hate you for agreeing to keep our relationship as a secret. I hate you for being so handsome and perfect and—" 

  


He stops talking when Junhui's lips are on his, and his hands pulls Minghao to press himself against him. The kiss feels so right, it's so soft and not passionate like always. It feels like it was comforting him. Junhui pulls away, and looks at him with his beautiful eyes. 

  


"I love you." Junhui says, and waits no more time, and kisses him again. Minghao kisses him back, glides his lip on Junhui's and grabs his shoulder so that both of them don't fall. 

  


"Hyung— Oh shit, my eyes!" Both of them stopped everything that they were doing, and faces the door that was opened. In front of them are Seungkwan, who is now covering his eyes, Seokmin, and also Mingyu. 

  


"W-what— You and Junhui, kissing?!" Seokmin shouts as loud as he can, maybe louder than the song at the background and he is so sure that everyone inside this house gonna hear it. Fuck Seokmin, and his loud voice. 

  


"Shit." 

  


**+1**

Minghao and Junhui are now sitting together, side by side, at a couch, opposite with everyone. Seungcheol is sitting in the middle, looking normal and not as surprised as Seungkwan, Mingyu, Seokmin, and the others that didn't know about them yet. 

  


"So, what the fuck, Xu Minghao? You have been dating Wen Junhui for what? Almost four months?! And you didn't even tell me?!" Of course, it's Seokmin. 

  


"I'm—" 

  


"You keep this as a secret for four months, and didn't tell me, who is your fucking best friend?" Seokmin asks before Minghao can answer his first question. 

  


"Seokmin-ah, calm down." Says Jeonghan, who is sitting beside him, as he soothe him by rubbing his back. "He must have a good reason behind all of this. Right, Minghao?" 

  


"Right. I'm sorry for kept this from you, Seokmin, and everyone. I just— suddenly fell in love with him, and dated him. I didn't tell you because I know how all of you will react. You will probably laugh at me, right?" 

  


"What?! I'm your friend, Minghao! You're fucking friend. I'm not going to laugh at you just because you dating one of your enemy. And for your information, it's kind of sweet, you know. Especially when he is like a mafia or something— Anyway, you don't have to hide from us." Says Seokmin again. 

  


"I'm sorry, Seokmin." 

  


"It's okay, just don't do it anymore, asshole." 

  


Seungcheol claps both of his hands, to catch their attention after those confession time. "So, how about if we continue our party back? I'm sure we don't cut Channie's cake yet, right?" 

  


"Hyung! It's a secret!" Soonyoung shouts, and Seungcheol just laughs before hides his way more bigger body behind Jihoon's small body. 

  


  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't proofread this back, so I'm sorry if there is some mistakes or what. I'm so sorry if this not as good as you expected.


End file.
